Bluer
by ninbokkaku
Summary: Based on Law of Ueki Plus manga. Ueki is faced with an enemy he never imagined. Will Mori ever remember him?


A/N: If you haven't read Law of Ueki Plus manga, you might not get what's happening in this fic. So here's a little spoiler on what happened: Everybody's memory was stolen. So no body remembered anyone specially those who are close to them with the exception of Ueki. For some reason he was the only one whose memory remained, which is why he decided to get back the memories of others. And before he left to another world he asked Mori a favor, which you will read on the later part of this fic. In the last part of the first chapter in the manga, it said that if ever Mori and Ueki meet again it would be as enemies… so this is my version of that scenario happening.

"talking"

"_flashbacks"_

'thoughts'

_deeper thoughts_

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Ueki or any other character in this fic.

"**Bluer"**

_By: ninbokkaku_

…

…

_Throughout life, people only get a single chance to meet one another...  
sometimes this single moment could be more important than life itself...  
_

_...to meet again... _

"Hey Mori, long time no see!"

_...is merely based on luck._

He waved at her excitedly.

_By their next meeting..._

She arched an eyebrow.

_ ...the two sides will have become enemies._

A green haired boy appeared out of nowhere and greeted her as if they were the best of friends in the world. She laughed at the thought of being friends with the stupid looking boy in front of her. She had already anticipated their encounter, but she never thought that her opponent would be as weak looking as the boy standing in front of her. But without any warning, she attacked him just as she was tasked to do so.

Taking her right glove off she aimed and almost electrocuted the boy, but he was able to dodge it.

…After a while…

They have been fighting for some time now but still… actually she was the only one fighting or at least the offensive one, since all he ever do is dodge and he doesn't strike her back either. And sometimes he even takes the blow even when there's a definite way out. She was getting more curious about this boy.

"Do you remember me now Mori?"

And he keeps on asking that question. It's really starting to bug her. She hasn't seen him before, better yet remember anything about him. All she knew was that he's the enemy. She doesn't really know the reason why he's considered the enemy, but she knew better than question the order of her boss.

Her power was to electrify anything she touches with her bare hands. She had only been using one hand at the start of her battle with the green haired boy thinking that he wasn't a tough fellow to beat. And as she made another attempt to toast the boy in front of her, the other simply dodged to his left, but she already predicted his move that's why with her next attack he was electrocuted with 500 volts. But her eyes couldn't believe what she was seeing. As the smoke cleared, she saw the smug face of the boy whom she just electrocuted moments ago. Something inside her made a somersault.

It was a trick. Some sick psychological mind game. It has to be, she thought, for she can't think what kind of person would possibly live through that attack. He has to be some sort of monster…

"Whoa… that was some cool power you got."

…or simply a very persistent one. But she's not some one to give up easily either. Somehow, this battle really got her going.

She attacked and he dodges it.

Attack. Dodge. Attack. Dodge.

It was almost an endless battle of attacking and dodging, the electricity coming from her was either lost in thin air or was absorbed by a tree near by, which of course turned it into flames. And because of that, moments later they were surrounded with burning trees.

'Darn it.' She thought. She never aimed this badly before. It was clearly impossible for anyone to easily dodge her attacks and yet… she was stopped in her thoughts as she saw the boy suddenly running towards her. 'Finally'. She said to herself thinking that she would actually see the boy's true power now.

"Mori, watch out!"

She didn't heard what he said as she was too occupied preparing for the attack of Ueki but all suddenly became black as she found herself lying on the ground with something green covering her face. She immediately placed both her bare hands on the person on top of her in attempt to fry him. And fry she did. As she saw Ueki turning to a shade similar that of a charcoal, but she didn't expect the next thing she heard.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

'There should be more than a thousand volts running up his body, so why does he look as if he's not affected at all?' she thought

She was a bit dizzy with what just happened, and then as she tuned her head to the side, she saw a large burning tree occupying the space where she once stood. Then she looked at the boy she fried. He's spiky hair was in a mess, and he's still recovering from the electrocution she gave him, but what got her attention was a burn the boy had at his right leg, she was positive it didn't came from her, cause she never touched his leg. So where did…

"I guess you're alright then, that's really some power you got there." He said.

Her eyes became wide as saucers as she finally understood what the boy just did.

_Why?_

Now her heart started to beat faster.

_Why did you…save me?_

"Such a cry baby, as always." He was grinning smugly at her as he gestured a hand to her. And it was more than enough to get her pissed of. She stood immediately while swatting the hand he offered. "What the heck are you blabbering about now!? And who's a—"

Her action was stopped upon realizing what he was talking about. And although it would be an exaggeration to say so, for some reason the impact of the liquid that dropped onto the ground made an echo in the place where they stood.

_No. It can't be…why would I- _

Her thoughts were disrupted when a voice suddenly spoke up.

"So do you remember me now?"

For some reason she was more upset than angry with his question, because at the back of her mind…she _do_ want to remember. But it seems as though something is keeping her from doing so which made her feel more frustrated.

"Stop asking that stupid question! Why does it matter anyway if I remember you or not? I'm still going to kill you!"

She charged with a weapon which she kept just in case of situations when her power would be useless, which is very much like the situation she is now. After all, the boy doesn't seem to be the least bit affected by her power.

"Because you said you would never forget…

He was trapped between a tree and Mori holding a blade against his throat

…and I believe that."

She positioned the blade an inch closer to his neck.

"I never said such things!"

"Uh, yeah you did."

"No I didn't"

"Did too."

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did t—"

"Shut up! Why would I say something like that to you? You're the enemy, And I—I (why did it suddenly became hard for her to speak?) I need to kill you" (and her heart is beating faster than before)

"You could've killed me lots of times since our battle started. But you never once tried to hit any of my vital points. I know you still remember me, because you even cared enough to sto—"

"I don't care about you!"

He looked at the small droplets that fell from her face.

"Then why are you—"

"I'm not crying!"

Her voice was still firm, but her tears betrayed her as it flowed freely down her face and onto the cold ground. "I'm going to kill you now!" She shouted but when she aimed, her blade only met air.

"Eh? Where did he—"

BOOM!

Suddenly a loud explosion was made behind her and the ground beneath her started shaking. The blade in her hand was long forgotten, and the last she saw was the dark oblivion when the ground beneath her opened up and made her fall…

_Is this the end?_

"Mori! Mori! Hold on tight will you!?"

_That voice…_

When she opened her eyes she was met with a green spiky head with one hand extended holding her hand.

_After all she had done to him… why was he saving her?... again._

"Just hold on a bit longer okay, Mo—"

BOOM!

"_I'll definitely find a way"_

Somehow she can hear his voice inside her head. 'What's this feeling? It seems so familiar.'

BOOM!

"_So do you remember me now?"_

Another explosion, but this time, she wasn't as lucky because the hand that had held hers started to slip away. "Hold on!"

_That boy…_

BOOM!

"_Can I ask you a favor? I can only ask you to do this?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Don't forget me!"_

'Ah…sou ka.'

"_This way I can leave without worrying, okay?"_

'I remember now...'

It was too late.

"Mori!"

"…Ueki'"

She was already falling.

It was like dejavu really, as she found her self falling again, just like that time when they were fighting Anon. Although this time the difference was that there would be no spiky green haired boy with wings to catch her fall.

And as she looked up the sky, it seemed bluer than before.

…

_Owari_


End file.
